Containers that may be used to enclose and transport fluids are often subject to significant stresses during use. Such containers may be dropped while full or partially full of fluid, stacked on top of one another, supported in a suspended configuration (e.g., when held by a user), and/or the like. Accordingly, various containers incorporate strengthening features in order to provide strength to the container against breakage.
However, containers may be subject to additional limitations, such as a requirement to minimize the cost of materials in the containers, the weight of materials in the containers, and/or the like. Accordingly, container configurations often are subject to generally conflicting design considerations of maximizing the strength of the container while minimizing the cost and/or weight of materials in the container.
Accordingly, a need exists for containers providing an optimal balance of maximum strength against undesired breakage while minimizing the cost and/or weight of materials in the container.